The object of a golf shot is to hit a golf ball along a preselected imaginary line to a target including the hole in the green. Different aids are available for giving assistance in executing a desired golf shot but most do not provide clear feedback to the golfer that a mishit occurred. A golf putter alignment aid in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,961 provides extension members on the golf putter which are intended to function as a guide to help line the putt to the hole. No direct feedback, however, is provided if the ball is mishit.
There is a further need for a fastening means for a golf club alignment attachment that will allow for quick attachment and removal from each of the different clubs used including the putter, irons and woods.
A pair of legs extend forwardly from the face of the golf club such as a putter and include parallel leg extensions inwardly offset from the legs and having forward and rearward ends. The rearward ends of the leg extensions are positioned far enough away from the putter face such that a golf ball positioned adjacent the putter face at the time the ball is being addressed prior to putting and moving the putter rearwardly on the back stroke will force the golfer to follow the correct path, otherwise the rearward ends of the leg extensions will engage the ball giving immediate feedback that the putter was being incorrectly stroked. As the putter moves forwardly it must move along the intended line to the target otherwise the forward edges of the leg extensions will engage the golf ball, again, knocking it off course and giving the golfer immediate feedback that the stroke was flawed.
The attachment is readily mounted on different types of clubs by a heel member interconnecting the rearward ends of the legs at their upper sides thus allowing the heel member to be positioned on the topside of the golf club with the face of the golf club engaging the rearward ends of the legs. A jaw is adjustably connected to the heel for engaging the backside of the club, such as a mallet head putter, for releaseably connecting the attachment to the club.
In one embodiment, a downwardly extending jaw plate engages the backside of the club with a bolt extending through the plate and into engagement with a threaded shoulder on the heel. In a second embodiment, a bolt threadably extends through a shoulder on the heel and the forward end of the bolt engages the backside of the golf club such as a flat head putter.